Me perteneces
by Luka-sama
Summary: Shiki sabe que Rebecca le pertenece, a ella le guste o no.


_Shiki y Rebecca apenas si son amigos, pero en mi mente ya están casados y con siete hijos :D_

 _Eden´s Zero No me pertenece._

 **Me perteneces**

Shiki quería a Rebecca, la idea llega de golpe mucho después de iniciar la aventura y en medio de luchas que no le hacen entender la gravedad del asunto. Es después cuando sus amigos, porque sí, él tiene ahora muchos amigos, le explican que tal vez sus sentimientos son románticos, a pesar que es la primera vez que sufre algo por el estilo. Sus amigos están preocupados porque ha lanzado al espacio al último tipo que coqueteo con Rebecca, que aunque es un barril sin fondo al comer, es demasiado linda para atraer la atención de otros.

Entonces por temor de que algo cambie de su ya muy inestable vida, decide guardarse sus sentimientos, un plan que no dura más de dos semanas al enviar al espacio a dos tipos más.

Rebecca se enoja y le dice que no es correcto.

Él la ignora para no decir la verdad.

En realidad estuvieron varios meses en ese extraño baile, apenas tolerándose y volviendo al resto del grupo loco. Happy quien era uno de los pocos que lograba soportar estar al lado de ambos, tampoco aguanto mucho antes de gritar que eran unos idiotas que negaban lo obvio.

Era una extraña aberración, verlos a ambos discutir todo el tiempo, cuando eran los mejores amigos casi inseparables. Desde el inicio de la aventura sierpe fueron los tres, Shiki, Rebecca y Happy, pero ahora apenas si soportaban estar juntos.

No fue hasta que en una discusión, él hizo sin querer llorar a Rebecca, donde la culpa y el dolor hicieron que se disculpara, diciéndole la verdad de la situación. Para sorpresa de su persona (y nada del resto del grupo) la chica había aceptado todo con mucha más facilidad de la que espero, aceptando salir con él.

—Fue cuando todo empeoro—susurraba una de sus amigas viajeras, antes de burlarse abiertamente de la relación de ambos.

De mejores amigos inseparables.

Enamorados que discuten.

Una pareja de idiotas.

Esa era las fases que el grupo afirmaba, con Happy teniéndolo en una hoja que sacaba para fastidiarles.

Shiki tenía mala idea de relaciones sociales por su infancia, Rebecca nunca había pensado en tener novio, así que ambos eran primerizos y algo torpes. El grupo decía que eran un par de vírgenes adolecentes, mientras ellos los desafiaban diciendo que eran los mejores guerreros que tenía. Su técnica de gravedad, con la puntería de águila de Rebecca. Aun así todos se burlaban de ellos.

No importaba mucho en realidad, las burlas eran parte de la amistad y nadie lo hacía con mala intención.

A Shiki por otro lado le gustaba descubrir la relación de pareja, era como ser amigos, pero mejor, aunque solo con Rebecca, con otro no le daba ganas de imaginarlo. Ahora Rebecca le dejaba abrazarla sin apartarlo, le tomaba la mano cuando no estaban en medio de una lucha a muerte, incluso compartía comida con su persona. Rebecca también sonreía mucho más ahora, contaba historias de su pasado y aunque lo hicieron como amigos, ahora tenía otro tono diferente.

Era como ser mejores amigos, pero incluso mejor.

También estaba los besos, la primera vez que Rebecca lo beso, él se había tirado de lado confundido y rojo como un tomate, eso que fue en la mejilla, causando las risas de sus amigos. Luego de la explicación de Rebecca, quien siempre explicaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pudo entender que no era malo tener esa ansiedad en su estomago y como todo su cuerpo salto ante la emoción nueva registrada.

No de inmediato (quedo demasiado nervioso en el instante) el beso no fue problema, sus mejillas aun parecían arder ante el tacto de los labios de la chica. Pero eso quedo a segundo plano la primera vez que la beso en la boca, sintiendo que todo su interior, brotaba ether y antes de darse cuenta, ambos estaban gritando al flotar. Había activado su poder como un crio inexperto, lo que hizo a Rebecca reír por lo tierno que había sido.

Pero es que besar a Rebecca era como activar su poder, sentir una gran cantidad de adrenalina, pero al mismo tiempo era esa emoción de flotar y controlar tu espacio alrededor.

Rebecca era linda, fue un concepto difícil de determinar en su mente. Según todos, la belleza era relativa para cada ser viviente, para otros algo podría ser hermoso y feo por otros en partes iguales. Así que costo tiempo, pero para él, Rebecca era la definición de chica linda, aun con sus hábitos alimenticios, su mirada homicida al atacar y sus golpes mortales en la cabeza.

Nadie entendía como no pensaba que chicas como Labilia o Clarisse no las consideraba lindas, claro que eran amables y sus amigas, pero para él la chica linda era Rebecca. Porque cuando la chica sonreía, todo parecía correcto, en paz y que era el hombre más fuerte de todos.

Por eso aunque siempre estuviera bromeando con su grupo y haciendo travesuras con Happy, él amaba las noches cuando todos se iban a dormir. Cuando por fin Rebecca no lo sacaba a patadas de su habitación, sino que lo dejaba acurrucarse a su lado, dejándola besarle.

—Eres muy bonita—repetía una y otra vez, no porque ella necesitara escucharlo, ya que todos lo sabían.

Era para verla sonrojarse, porque eso también la hacía ver bonita.

A Shiki le gustaba provocar eso.

Porque sabía que nadie más lo hacía.

Entonces la volvería a besar, ella suspiraría y dejaría que sus manos vagaran por el resto de su cuerpo.

—Tú me perteneces—diría antes de morderle un poco el cuello, causando que ella chillara indignada diciendo que no le pertenecía a nadie.

Que ambos rieran, antes de irse a dormir.

Entonces mientras Rebecca dormía tranquilamente, con la boca algo abierta y un poco de baba, al soñar con comida, Shiki la vería dormir. Él era tranquilo al verla dormir, al verla con vida y tenerla a su alrededor. Aunque ella no entendiera del todo el significado de sus palabras, ella le pertenecía, era su mejor amiga, era su novia, al igual que el resto de su grupo, eran sus amigos, le pertenecían a él y los cuidaría con su vida.

 **Fin**

 _Eden´s zero tiene…como siete capítulos y yo ya me los imagino en unos años, rodeado de amigos, en medio de aventuras y no puedo esperar por llegar ahí con ellos._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
